LOCO POR TI
by TEMPERITA-BOOTH
Summary: Como es bien sabido Brennan y Booth discuten por pequeñeces, pero siempre hay una forma de reconciliarse. Este Song-Fic esta basado en el 8x15


**Hola, como están queridas Fanfictioners, espero que bien, lamento la tardanza en subir historias pero aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Espero que este Song-Fic les guste, la canción es loco por ti de los Temerarios, este grupo no me agrada mucho, pero esta canción creo que va muy de acuerdo con nuestros queridos B&B**

* * *

**LOCO POR TI**

Después de que a Brennan le dispararan por estar en el Jeffersonian trabajando hasta tarde por una pelea que habían tenido con Booth, por algo que realmente no valía la pena discutir… él tenía que pedirle perdón, aunque no hubiera hecho nada malo, aunque no digiera lo que ella pensaba, él nunca dijo que fuera una mala madre, pero lamentablemente así lo comprendió.

Demás está decir que, para Booth pasar momentos con su familia era lo más maravilloso que podía pasarle, compartir con su mejor amiga y ahora pareja sentimental y con su pequeña hija era todo lo que el pedía, relajarse y disfrutar con sus mujeres preferidas… Lamentablemente ese pensamiento no era compartido por Brennan, pues si algo no trae consigo algún tipo de conocimiento, no es relevante, además ella creía que de nada serviría hacer eso con Christine, ella no recordaría nada cuando fuera mayor.

Esto, un simple desacuerdo entre ellos, desató una pelea, y ahora Brennan creía que Booth le había dicho que no era una buena madre, algo que el no dijo, pero que ella simplemente lo interpreto a su manera.

Él simplemente se sentía culpable, tal vez no se supo explicar y ella lo había malinterpretado todo, intento llamarla varias veces para pedirle perdón, y no había respuesta alguna por parte de ella, Christine lloraba y él no podía hacer nada para tranquilizarla, así que decidió ir por ella al Jeffersonian y disculparse con ella, pues si algo el no soportaba era estar molesto con ella, o más bien que ella estuviera molesto con él.

Llegando allí encontró lo peor que él podía esperarse, a su querida Bones tirada en el suelo, con una perforaciones en el abdomen y tendida sobre un charco de sangre, lo que el sentía era indescriptible, ver inconsciente a la mujer que ama y sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, pues si no hubiera discutido con ella, eso no hubiera pasado, se sentía el peor hombre, si le hubiera dado la razón eso no hubiera pasado.

**Aunque a veces discutimos  
Por simples tonterías  
Y admito que hay momentos que odio tus manías y yo  
Sigo loco por ti  
Muchas veces tu carácter también me desespera  
Me enoja y de nuevo lo que la niña quiera y yo sigo loco por ti  
Sigo loco loco loco loco loco loco loco loco  
Loco loco loco loco loco loco  
Por tu amor**

Si bien es cierto que el odia que ella lo contradijera o que no aceptara alguna opinión o sugerencia, era por eso que él la amaba, era su forma de ser la que le atraía. Ella podia encontrarle un significado a todas las cosas, le explica miles de cosas, y aunque no entendiera nada, el ponía mucha atención, pues el simple hecho de estar y compartir con la mujer que a amado durante tanto tiempo lo era todo.

**Loco por tu boca, tu pelo, tus ojos de cielo tu risa, tu encanto  
porque te amo tanto  
Loco porque nadie más me interesa  
Me vuelves loco de pies a cabeza si sigo loco por ti…  
Loco por ti….**

Amaba todo de ella, era perfecta, el no encontraba errores en ella, para él lo era todo, y ahora por una simple tontería por una estúpida pelea se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte… su corazón se había detenido dos veces, esto hizo que su corazón también se encogiera y se sintiera aún mas culpable de lo que ya estaba, no sabía si ella estaba bien o no, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que ella lucharía por sobrevivir, ya que si algo caracterizaba a su amada Bones era que luchaba por conseguir lo que quería.

**Aunque a veces se me pase decirte lo que siento  
Tu sabes que en el mundo a nadie más prefiero yo sigo loco por ti**

Si por alguien él estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida era por ella, no había a quien quisiera más en este mundo que a ella, con excepción de Parker y Christine, el simplemente desde que la conoció supo que ella era el amor de su vida, tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas para estar juntos, y ahora ella estaba en peligro.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? si no hubiera discutido con ella nada de esto estaría pasando, pero ahora de nada sirve lamentarme, ahora solo me queda pedirle a Dios por ella… es cierto que ella no cree en Él, pero sé que a mí no me desampara, y pues a ella tampoco. No sé qué sería de mi sin ella, estoy loco de amor por ella

**Sigo loco loco loco loco loco loco loco loco  
Loco loco loco loco loco loco  
Por tu amor**

Loco por tu boca, tu pelo, tus ojos de cielo tu risa, tu encanto  
porque te amo tanto  
Loco porque nadie más me interesa  
Me vuelves loco de pies a cabeza si sigo loco por ti…  
Loco por ti…loco por ti

Luego de que ella pasará varios días en el hospital para recuperarse, el y Christine estaban preparando algo especial para recibirla, ya que todo lo acontecido quizá fue culpa de el porno saber expresarse y hacer creer a Brennan que era una mala madre, es cierto él no lo dijo de esa manera, pero aun así se sentía responsable por no haber sabido cómo tratar ese tema con ella, simplemente dejo que su ira se desatara y terminara lastimándola.

Visitó a Brennan ese día por la mañana y le dijo que Ángela la iría a recoger cuando le dieran de alta, pues tenía mucho trabajo y no podía recogerla, Ella claro esta se entristeció, pensó que él estaba molesto aun y por eso no le interesaba ir a por ella al hospital.

Ángela fue por ella pasado el mediodía, notó que su semblante demostraba tristeza, así que no dudo en preguntar

-Cariño... ¿Te pasa algo?

-No se Ángela, creo que Booth aún sigue molesto conmigo por la discusión que tuvimos hace días

-No lo creo, si estuviera molesto no hubiera pasado estos días contigo en el hospital cuidándote

-Pero… entonces ¿Por qué no vino él por mí?

-¿No te dijo que tenía trabajo?

-Si

-Entonces créele, tu eres la mujer a quien ama, él está loco por ti, y no creo que siga enojado contigo, él no puede pasar tanto tiempo molesto contigo así que tienes que conversar, ya que hace mucho que deben pedirse perdón, ambos, por discutir por tonterías.

-Creo que tienes razón, hablare con él, mi intención tampoco era enojarme y pelear con él frente a Christine, pero hay ocasiones en que no me comprende.

-Cariño, trata de ser más paciente, y de vez en cuando acepta sus ideas, veras que todo saldrá bien, el solamente quiere hacerte feliz

-Sí creo que tienes razón, cuando vuelva del trabajo hablare con él… ¿te quedas conmigo en lo que llega?

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir por Michael Vincent a la guardería, discúlpame.

-Está bien no te preocupes y gracias por traerme.

-No hay por qué cariño, que sigas mejor.

Brennan entro a su casa y noto que realmente no había nadie, ansiaba tanto ver a Christine pues desde la noche en que le dispararon no había podido verla y la extrañaba tanto.

Se quedó en la sala y se recostó en el sillón, cuando siento unos pasos acercarse, se levantó de donde estaba y giro, para encontrarse con lo más hermoso que no había visto antes, era Booth, con Christine en brazos ella llevaba un hermoso ramo de narcisos en las manos y un globo que decía "Bienvenida Mami", lo único que puedo hacer fue acercarse a ellos y abrazar a su hija, se sentía tan emocionada de verla nuevamente, gruesas lagrimas brotabas de sus ojos, no podía esperar menos de Booth, aun cuando pensó que él seguía molesto con ella no era así.

Le agradecía por recibirla de esa manera tan inesperada, pero había algo que tenía que decirle, quería disculparse por haber peleado con el por algo que no tenia sentido.

-Booth, quiero hablar contigo

-Está bien Bones dime

-Yo… yo quiero disculparme por lo que paso la otra noche, sé que tu querías pasar un tiempo en familia, y por mi torpeza de no entender las cosas desde tu punto de vista no pude notar que era muy importante para ti.

-No Bones, el que tiene que pedirte disculpas soy yo, no debí enfadarme contigo por eso, yo tenía que controlarme un poco y no soltar mi enojo contra ti, si algo no te parece bien para Christine lo aceptare y entre los dos buscaremos una solución, y te prometo que respetare tus decisiones.

-Gracias, y yo también respetare tus decisiones… Sabes, pensé que estabas molesto todavía conmigo.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Porque no fuiste por mí al hospital

-No, claro que no, simplemente quería darte esta sorpresa, quería que te sintieras bien al volver a la casa, además u sabes que no puedo pelearme contigo por mucho tiempo, eres la mujer que más amo en la vida, porque siempre estas cuando te necesito, cuando estoy triste, me tienes loco.

**Sigo loco loco loco loco loco loco loco  
Loco loco loco loco loco loco loco  
Por tu amor… por tu amor**

Loco por tu boca, tu pelo, tus ojos de cielo tu risa, tu encanto  
porque te amo tanto  
Loco porque nadie más me interesa  
Me vuelves loco de pies a cabeza loco por ti…  
Loco por tu boca, tu pelo, tus ojos de cielo tu risa, tu encanto  
porque te amo tanto  
Loco porque nadie más me interesa  
Me vuelves loco de pies a cabeza si sigo loco por ti… loco loco  
loco loco loco loco loco loco loco loco loco loco loco loco  
loco por ti loco  
loco loco loco loco loco loco  
Loco loco loco loco loco loco loco loco  
Loco

Temperance Brennan, y lo sabes, yo sería capaz de hacer todo lo que me pidieras, no podría dejarte de amar ni un segundo porque me has dado lo que más he anhelado en la vida, una familia

-Gracias Booth

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú también me has dado lo que he buscado desde hace mucho tiempo, una familia, mi propia familia, TE AMO.

Y así después de una pequeña reconciliación, Booth y Brennan se demostraron su amor con un suave, largo y dulce beso, de esos que a Brennan la hacen sentirse realmente amada y protegida y a Booth lo hacen volverse cada vez más loco por ella.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, y si no también háganmelo saber.**

**Saludos y Besos!**


End file.
